1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a damper device, in particular a damper device for railroad vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known in the prior art are damper devices comprising reversible deformation systems based on dissipation of energy by dry or viscous friction. In the railroad field they are installed in the buffers and in automatic couplings. These systems have the drawback of a low energy absorption capability, around 50 kJ per unit.
Another damper device is the shield placed on a locomotive, in particular the locomotive of a high speed train, to protect the driver. The shield comprises a honeycomb or tubular structure operative in compression. The energy absorption capability is high (around 2 000 kJ in total). This is a separately attached and bulky component which has the drawback of not contributing to the transmission of longitudinal forces in the chassis.
A device in accordance with the invention can alleviate these drawbacks. It has a high energy absorption capacity, in theory equivalent to that of the shield. It can be installed in the thickness of the vehicle chassis and so constitute one of the members transmitting longitudinal forces in the chassis.